Best Birthday Ever
by Blondezilla90
Summary: Future Fic: Filling for a prompt from tjcrowfoot: "Rachel giving Finn a blow job in a strip club."


**Name:** Best Birthday Ever  
**Author:** blondezilla90  
**Rating:** Nc-17  
**Paring/Characters:** Finn/Rachel, Puck  
**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me. I wish I was that smart to actually come up with a show like Glee.  
**Summary: **Filling for a prompt from tjcrowfoot: "Rachel giving FInn a blow job in a strip club."  
**AN: **soooo this was beta'ed by the amazingt jcrowfoot who also gave me this prompt. I hope you enjoyed it bb.

"Dude, Rachel will kill me." Finn mumbled as Puck shoved him through the streets of New York City, a huge smirk on his face.

"Seriously, it's your twenty first. You can legally drink and visit a strip club, so hell we're going to do it. Now. Screw what Berry will say. She's working anyways tonight. So come on." He tightened his grip and pushed him through one of the huge black doors, squinting his eyes a little. The club was dark and slow, sensual music was heard. Finn felt uncomfortable. Really uncomfortable. What was Puck thinking? Taking him to a strip club.

"I don't wanna be here..." Finn mumbled under his breath as Puck guided him over to the on the tables, bumping into another guy. The guy was nursing his beer as he was staring at a blonde girl dancing in a cage dressed only in a black thong. Finn let his gaze wandered up her legs and stomach, stopping at her boobs. He made a face, shook his head and looked into another direction, hearing Puck chuckle behind him.

"Enjoying the view?" He snorted and sat down."Berry's boobs, I am sure, aren't as nice as the pair that lady has."

Finn shot him a dirty look and punched his arms hard. "Rachel's boobs are perfectly fine, thankyouverymuch."

"You do know she isn't here...or are you that whipped?"

Puck's laughter grew as Finn shot him another glare, sliding to the end of the booth to avoid Finn's fist. "Shut the fuck up." He hissed and shook his head, his eyes wandering through the crowd of people. He looked at the dancers in the cages and on tables, shrugging his shoulders. They all had blonde hair, big boobs and a small waist. Totally not my type, he thought and sighed. This visit was pretty much pointless for Finn. He would never admit it to Puck, but he indeed was whipped, whipped by Rachel freaking Berry. She was the only one for him. The only one he wanted to see naked 24/7, anyway.

"Hey handsome, can I get you guys something to drink?" The waitress interrupted Finn's thoughts. He looked up to her and nodded his head.

"Two beers, please." He mumbled and leaned back, feeling his cell phone buzz in his pocket. He took it out immediately and swallowed hard as he saw Rachel's name pop up on the screen. He opened the text and his heart nearly stopped.

'You should be lucky today is your birthday or otherwise you'd be dead by now.'

Finn sighed and looked at Puck, who was too mesmerized by one of the blonde chicks shaking her ass in his direction. Kurt must have spilled the beans to Rachel about Puck taking him to a strip club. He knew he'd have to suffer for that.

Finn quickly answered, hoping to calm Rachel's spirits.

'I'm sry babe, but Puck dragged me here. Had no choice. It's stupid.'

As much as he loved her, angry Rachel wasn't much fun at all and he had hoped to get lucky tonight. After all, it was his twenty first birthday.

"Is your lady all up your grill?" Puck laughed as he nudged Finn, handing him a beer. Finn took it and put it on the table, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Did you tell Kurt you were going to take me to a strip club?"

"Yeah, course I did. Why?" He received a smack from Finn so hard he actually flinched a little.  
"The fuck? What was that for, shithead?" he grumbled and rubbed his arm. Hudson had gotten stronger.

"Kurt told Rachel, you tard, and now she's probably all pissed at me and when I get home she's gonna be all up my ass about it." Finn sighed and took a big gulp of his beer. Suddenly one of the hardly dressed blondes with big boobs made her way over to the table, stroking Puck's mohawk.

"Are you Puckerman?" she breathed in his ear and smiled. Puck, slightly shocked, nodded his head stared at her boobs, licking his lips subconsciously.

"Good...I got a treat for you..." She mumbled and took his hand, leading him away from the booth. Finn rolled his eyes and took another sip of his beer, almost choking as one of the first brunettes in this club appeared. Her hair was covering most of her face and she was dressed in a satin black bra, a black thong, and red gather belt, which was attached to never ending black fishnet stockings.

"Are you Finn?" The woman whispered into his ear. Her voice was low and raspy, but he had a feeling he had heard it before. He slowly nodded his head and felt himself suddenly shoved into his seat, the mysterious woman straddling his waist.

"Good, 'cause I heard it's your birthday today." The woman chuckled. Finn was about to protest as he looked up, stopping as he stared into Rachel's eyes.

Okay.

What. The. Fuck?

Why was his girlfriend half naked sitting on his lap in a sleazy strip club? He blinked a few times and actually stared up at her face while pinching himself, expecting to wake up from his trance at any second.

"Rachel?" He choked out, receiving a smack from her on the shoulder.

"You're a jerk...you know that? They wouldn't let me unless they thought I was a stripper, so I asked Mandy over there, who was obviously snorting some stuff that wasn't powder sugar, to lend me one of her outfits." As Rachel rambled on Finn simply stared at her, his hands grasping her hips as he took in the image of his half naked girlfriend sitting on his lap. His eyes wandered from her lips to her breasts, clad in the black satin and sticking out more than usual. Her hair was slightly curly and framing her face and shoulders and Finn had the sudden urge to lean forward and suck on her neck.

"Baby, you look amazing," he murmured, causing Rachel to stop her rant. His eyes wandered up and he smiled at the slight blush that crept up in her face.

"Thanks, but that's beside the point. Why did you let Noah take you here?" She frowned and gripped his shoulders, finally noticing the tent in his jeans. A shudder ran through her body as she angrily looked at him.

"Is that what I think it is in your pants?`Are you actually turned on by the women in this club?" She gasped in shock and looked around, noticing allthe blonde women. Finn was shocked and shook his head, feeling like he should just grab Rachel and run away.

"What? NO...oh...no...the club is awful...it's just...you're...only dressed in underwear...and...a garter belt and oh my god you're all pressed up against me in my lap. It's not the other women, it's all you." That caused Rachel's eyes to sparkle a little and she smiled and bent over to kiss him softly. His hands immediately moved to her backside, grabbing her ass as he pressed her even more into his lower body, grunting at the contact. Slowly Rachel pulled away from him, her breathing hard as the corner of her lips curled up slightly.

"You know, I should reward you for that. I feel really naughty today." She giggled and leaned into him again, pressing her lips against his as her tongue moved against his lips. He obligated and opened his mouth, battling his own against hers. He moaned into her mouth and squeezed her ass even more. Suddenly he felt Rachel's hand slip between them, palming the tent in his jeans.

"Babe..what are you doing?" He mumbled and she just chuckled. She slid off his lap and sat down in the corner of the booth, pushing him a little so he his front was mostly turned away from the curious eyes of the other people.

"I'm rewarding you, baby." She smiled and winked her eyes, ducking down and disappearing almost completely beneath the table. Finn raised an eyebrow in surprise and stared at her as her hands moved to the zipper of his pants. She opened the button and let her hand slide into his boxers immediately to grip him hard.

"Oh fuck, Rachel...you're...awesome...," he moaned and closed his eyes for a second. His left hand moved into her hair, gripping it slightly as his other hand grasped his beer.

"I know...," she giggled and pushed his boxers down enough to free him, licking her lips at the sight of his fully erect cock standing proudly in front of her. Her tongue darted out and brushed slightly over the tip, causing Finn to growl quietly. She knew exactly how to drive him wild. Gently she let her mouth slide over his tip, sucking as her hand grasped the base. She squeezed him and sucked even harder, letting him slide into her mouth a little more. Her tongue swirled around his shaft and she moved up again, licking the pre cum that was leaking already. With a loud pop she released him from her mouth, looking up at into his eyes.

"Baby, please..." His breath was heavy and his voice raspy. He knew what was to come. He knew that look. He took a deep breath and stared down at her as suddenly she moved up a little and opened her mouth. His tip brushed over her lips and slid along the roof of her mouth. Rachel let him slide further and further until her nose touched his body, his entire length buried in her throat.

"Fuck, Rachel...shit..," Finn muttered and threw his head back, trying to hold back. She was fucking amazing at deep throat. He growled and moved her head up slightly, letting her take a breath before he pushed her down on him again. That very same moment Puck appeared behind at the table, staring at Finn.

"What the fuck is up with you? You look like you're getting sucked." He grabbed his beer and took a sip, almost spitting it out as he saw a head appear from underneath the table. Finn squeezed his eyes and knew Rachel was gonna stop,too embarrassed to continue.

"Noah, would you mind leaving for a little longer?" Rachel rasped out breathlessly and stared at him.

"Berry? What..the..." He mumbled and felt himself grow painfully hard. Rachel turned her head and let her head move down on Finn again. She moved. And moved. And moved. And moved. Puck's jaw dropped.

"Is she fucking deep throating you?`" He asked in disbelief. Finn let out a frustrated groan and opened his eyes.

"Dude, fuck off. This is not a show." He panted and glared at Puck, letting out a low moan as Rachel started to bob her head up and down. Puck, still in shock, turned around and left without another word. Finn sighed in relief and looked at Rachel, who moved her head up to suck hard on his tip.

"Fuck, baby...I'm cumming," he mumbled and Rachel giggled, moving her head down again as she felt shots of cum shoot down her throat. She waited until Finn released her head and she moved up, taking several deep breaths. She wiped her mouth and smiled at him, crawling up on his lap. Finn had sweat covering his forehead and the two of them were panting. He pulled Rachel's head closer and kissed her hard, pressing her into his lap.

"Happy birthday, Finny." She giggled and smiled, kissing him once more before tucking him into his boxers again. Finn watched her in amazement and instead of answering her, kissed her again.

"Let's get out of here, baby." He mumbled huskily and helped her put back on his jeans. He pulled some money from his pocket and threw it on the table, literally carrying Rachel out of the strip club. 

THE END


End file.
